bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gus Grav
is a former member of the Vexos organization, until he and Spectra betrayed them. He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He used Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teamed up with the Subterra Primo Vulcan. He was presumed to die while battling against King Zenoheld. In episode 42, Spectra states that Gus disappeared without a trace, but in episode 49, however, Gus was shown in a prison cell along with Hydron. He had escaped recently to join Spectra in the final battle against Zenoheld. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Gus has also shown to have a great loyalty to Spectra Phantom, believing that he has the answer to all that has been happening and was willing to follow him no matter what. Gus also tried to look out for Spectra whenever possible. Especially when it comes to bringing Mira to the Vexos, as he thought that his plan will backfire on him. He revealed he used to be a normal brawler not working for Vexos, and even faced off against Spectra. After losing however he pledged his loyalty. He is shown animosity from other Vexos battlers (namely Lync and Mylene) as "Spectra's little pet" and "Spectra's little lapdog" Mira introduces him to Dan as a "weasel, but the top Subterra brawler and a tough opponent" He hates Earth and Prince Hydron, but is fascinated by stuff on Earth such as "juice in a box."He said "Master Spectra! Wake up! Did you know Earth has juice in boxes?!" Even Spectra is shown to be angry with him at one point on Earth, though he sometimes get angry with Gus the loyalty Gus shows Spectra is not blind as Spectra is willing to risk his life for Gus. In episode 12, it is revealed Spectra trained in battling. He enjoys psyching his opponents out. Gus is shown to be a very powerful brawler when he defeats Dan in a brawl. In episode 6 Gus is defeated by Shun when he attacks Vulcan. Later he is defeated by Mira, causing Spectra to take off his mask, something Gus urged him not to do. Once the resistance and the Vexos made it back to New Vestroia, Gus keeps a close watch on Mira, as he doesn't trust her. Once the brawlers get to Gamma City, Dan and Ace face often against Gus and Mira. Spectra beforehand had Gus and Mira take the Bakugan that were being developed for Prince Hydron to test for himself. However, due to Mira purposely throwing the match, Gus and Mira lose, all six of the Bakugan are captured, and the last Dimension Controller is destroyed. Gus then overhears the other Vexos planning on betraying Spectra and taking Professor Clay with them. Gus goes to Lync, having him go to Spectra for him, Lync double-crosses him and knocks him out and locks him up in a room. Later, when Spectra is brawling, Gus finds Elico and Mega Brontes, only to be "thrown out like the trash" by Mylene Pharaoh because she does not think that it is wise to have a weapon with feelings. Gus then rides Primo Vulcan and saves Spectra after his fight with Dan. He also regrets to inform him that Mylene is intending to blame the whole thing on him. He has quit the Vexos and works with Spectra. He has also made Primo Vulcan, Mega Brontes and Elico evolve due to Chaos Ability X. He faces Volt and wins but after the battle he throws Brontes back into New Vestroia saying that, "you have served your purpose but now I am done with you", but it looked more like he took pity on Volt due to his look. After Dan defeats Spectra in a battle, Spectra and Gus agree to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra and Gus arrive on the Mother Palace along with the Resistance and confront the Vexos. He then challenges Zenoheld after the Vexos insult and accuse Spectra. He loses at the end of the episode, and he presumably lost his life, along with Rex Vulcan. Blast Elico and Hexados however actually died trying to protect him and Vulcan. His last words were to Spectra and wishing him fair well. In the end of episode 39 he apparently learned what Dan had tried to tell him from episode 5 about how much friendship matters because when King Zenoheld told him their battle would cost him everything Gus laughed and said: "No matter what happens you'll never take away the bond of loyalty and friendship that I share with Master Spectra!" and he was greatly upset when Blast Elico and Hexados where destroyed and when Rex Vulcan's armor was cracked, not to mention he apparently grew a giant bond of friendship with Vulcan in the end of the episode. Rex Vulcan and Gus are still alive but in Zenoheld's Jail. In episode 49, it is revealed that Gus, and Vulcan, survived his battle with Zenoheld and has been imprisoned since then. His cell was located across from Prince Hydron's and he manages to overhear Hydron vowing to bring down his father. He tricks Hydron on starting a brawl inside the cells, thus summoning Dryoid and Rex Vulcan, thus breaking the cells. He then goes to help Spectra fight King Zenoheld. He has now rejoined Spectra and helped Keith and the Resistance fight King Zenoheld and the Alternative. In episode 51, he watches the arrival of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, when Spectra says that they are on the same side now, to which Gus says that he never thought he would live to see the day that they joined forces, but at the same time he was glad that he did, since he was almost killed by Zenoheld. In episode 52, he fights the Pyrus Fortresses to give the brawlers time to get into the Alternative. Just as he was about to go down, Hydron saved him and he evacuated with the other brawlers. After the Alternative explodes, he joins the resistance, says farewell to them, and returns to Vestal with Master Spectra. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He reappears in Mechtanium Surge in the episode Dark Moon he was operating the Vestal Destroyer while Spectra was battling. He also gave the Brawlers Doomtronic and Blasterate. He appeared in the episode The Final Takedown battling and using Rex Vulcan. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He is a Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. * Subterra Primo Vulcan (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Rex Vulcan (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 31, using Chaos Ability X) * Subterra Hexados (Bakugan Trap) (Deceased) * Aquos Elico (Found in episode 25) ** Aquos Blast Elico (Evolved Elico- evolved due to Chaos Ability X) (Deceased) * Haos Mega Brontes (Found in episode 25) ** Haos Alto Brontes (Evolved Brontes- evolved due to Chaos Ability X) (Threw Away in episode 33) * Ventus Spitarm (Tested, but taken by Dan) * Haos Brachium (Tested, but taken by Dan) * Aquos Grafias (Tested, but taken by Dan) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Subterra Rex Vulcan (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Gus is the only Subterra Brawler seen to battle head on and win against Dan Kuso in a brawl. *Gus Grav is similar in appearance to Hikaru Hazama's mother in Beyblade: Metal Fusion Series. *Gus also strongly resembles Tobias (Japanese: Takuto) from Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors. *He has another similarity Shindou Takuto from Inazuma Eleven GO. *Mason Brown sounds like him at times despite the fact that they have different voice actors. *Gus's outfit color changed in the series throughout. At first it was dark orange and later it was light orange. *In episode 33, at the intermission screen, Gus and Alto Brontes appeared as Gus was using him in the battle with Volt. However, the Subterra attribute symbol was highlighted despite the fact Alto Brontes was a Haos Bakugan. This is most likely because Gus mainly uses the Subterra attribute. *Despite joining the Brawlers, he is not featured in the Japanese Special Ending of episode 52. *He can be referred to as Spectra's "lap dog" since he's so loyal to Spectra, and calls him "Master". *In the Japanese version of the 2nd episode of New Vestroia; Mira referred to Gus as "The Greatest Subterra Battler, the Desert Wolf Gus Grav." [ サブテラ最強のバトラ 砂漠の狼 ガス・グラヴ (Sabutera Saikyou no Battora, Sabaku no Ookami Gasu Gurabu) ] Gallery Bakugan: New Vestroia Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0023.jpg|Gus from the Vexos Gv.jpg|Gus's original outfit Gvnc.jpg|Gus without his coat Gus dies.jpg|Gus blasted by Fabros gsgs.jpg|Gus imprisoned Gus.jpg Sin2.png Sin4.png Sin5.png Sin7.png Sin8.png Sin15.png 28132_131338780217005_113699881980895_346458_6719007_n.jpg|Gus using an ability File:Gapv.jpg|Gus Grav and Primo Vulcan Garv.jpg|Gus Grav and Rex Vulcan We takin over 0008.jpg|Gus holding a Gate Card Altobrontes+gus.JPG|Gus and Alto Brontes on the Intermission Screen ep_5_8.png|Gus approaches Dan for the first time Ep 5 12.png|Dan vs.Gus Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge GG1.jpg|Gus Grav in Mechtanium surge GusMS1.jpg GusMS3.jpg GG2.jpg|Gus and Helios GusMS2.jpg GusMS4.jpg Uytu65ui.jpg Ftyrftyu.jpg Other B2-subterra00.jpg Battles Bakugan: New Vestroia Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Former Villains Category:Vestals Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge